


Poisoned Dream

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 04, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Some thoughts that might run through Sherlock's head during the wedding.





	Poisoned Dream

My love for you is a drug.

Withdraws stings and,

I itch until the next time

I hear your 

voice.

I've tried to wean myself off

you

but, even the strongest drugs

won't work like they use to.

My days are grey with you gone.

My new highs are the dreams

we shared.

Your smile  sets fire to my eyes.

You

make my heart pound through my chest,

pounding faster by every second.

I'm trying to let you go but,

every addict needs their fix

like a dog to a bone. 

I've tried to poison

the memories we once shared, then

you

somehow always bring the antidote.

You

saved me. Now,

I must save

you

by letting

you 

go.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was driving today , this fic came into my head. Soon as I was able to park , I wrote my way through it. I will also finish my other fic sometime this week or next week, along a one off I will try and put up as well. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
